Question: What is the largest three-digit integer $n$ that satisfies $$55n\equiv 165\pmod{260}~?$$
Answer: First, we note that $55$, $165$, and $260$ all have a common factor of $5$: \begin{align*}
55 &= 5\cdot 11\\
165 &= 5\cdot 33\\
260 &= 5\cdot 52
\end{align*}An integer $n$ satisfies $55n\equiv 165\pmod{260}$ if and only if it satisfies $11n\equiv 33\pmod{52}$. (Make sure you see why!)

Now it is clear that $n=3$ is a solution. Moreover, since $11$ and $52$ are relatively prime, the solution is unique $\pmod{52}$. If you don't already know why this is the case, consider that we are looking for $n$ such that $11n-33=11(n-3)$ is divisible by $52$; this is true if and only if $n-3$ is divisible by $52$.

Hence all solutions are of the form $3+52k$, where $k$ is an integer. One such solution which is easy to compute is $3+52(20) = 1043$. The next-largest solution is $1043-52 = 991$, so the largest three-digit solution is $\boxed{991}$.